cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Pebble
Pebble is a short haired gray cat with a round face and yellow eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Mountain Domain. Personality Pebble likes collecting rocks and gems and is easily entertained. Their family arrived at the Mountain Domain after their home was destroyed by humans. Den Pebble’s den is made from stone. It is below the left Mountain Domain emblem. It is dusty and filled with rocks. Daily Movement Pattern 9 AM - Exit Den. 4 PM - Stand by River. 8 PM - Stand by Den. 10 PM - Return to Den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * "I really don't want to talk to you." ''- Zero stars'' * “Oh, hey...” *: ''- One star'' * “Who’s there? Oh, it’s just you.” *: ''- Two stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Hey pal! What can I do for you on this fine day?” *: ''- Five stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (White)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Blue)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Green)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Yellow)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Red)'' Introduction * “Who’s there? Oh, it’s just you./ I don’t believe I’ve bumped into you before. You new around here?/ I’m Pebble. What did you say your name was? (Name)?/ Well, (Name), I can already tell we’re going to get along. Don’t be a stranger!” ''- Pebble'' General Dialogue * "Do you like playing games, (Name)? I've come up with a few myself./ I use little rocks as token to mark each player's character on the ground. There's all sorts of rules, like you can jump over other rocks to defeat them./ I'll have to teach it to you sometime!" ''- Pebble'' * “What’s new with you, (Name)?/ I’ve been thinking about getting my fur dyed a different color, but I didn’t want to make that decision without first consulting my best friend./ That’s you, of course! So what do you think?” -'' Pebble'' Gift Dialogue *"(TBA)" *: ''- Pebble Gift'' *"(TBA)" *: ''- Pebble, After Gift'' Festival Dialogue *"This has been so much fun! Remember to come back for the Summer Festival next season." *: ''- Pebble, Spring'' *"Don't you love how they decorate the temple for the Summer Festival? I love the colors!" *: ''- Pebble, Summer'' *"Make sure you don't leave without playing some of the games. They're the best part of the festival!" *: ''- Pebble, Autumn'' *"Fair warning, if you join in on the festival games I won't go easy on you!" *: - Pebble, Winter *"Oh, I didn't realize who we were going up against... Is it too late to back out now?" *: ''- Game Rival'' *"Ummm... I think I remember how to do this..?" *: - Game Teammate Trivia * Pebble came from a place north of the Mountain Domain. * Pebble is one of two cats who love Rock Debris, including Peanut. * Pebble thinks the Mystic Colony is strange to live in tree stumps. Category:NPC Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:The Mountain Domain Category:Residents